Una cena inolvidable
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Anna planea hacerle una cena a su prometido para comunicarle una noticia muy importante; para ello, se arriesga a pedirle ayuda a los amigos de él, pero, gracias a ellos, todo le sale mal y termina saliéndole todo lo contrario a lo planeado inicialmente. Reto cumplido del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos". Pasen y lean, por favor :D.


**Una cena inolvidable.**

Este Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Japón; el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo azul, con algunas pequeñas nubes blancas haciéndole compañía; las aves cantaban, anunciando del amanecer; mientras que algunas abejas y mariposas viajaban de flor en flor. Un hermoso inicio de primavera. El día de hoy, me desperté desde muy temprano para elaborar una idea acerca de cómo hacer una cena, como sé que no tengo ni las habilidades, ni las ganas para elaborarla, voy a hacer algo que, tal vez me cueste la vida.

Todos estábamos en el jardín trasero de la pensión, yo platicaba con ellos mi idea (u orden, como se acomode) a los chicos que estaban ahí para ayudarme voluntariamente (voluntariamente a fuerza), mientras que las chicas que estaban conmigo, me ayudaban a explicarles todo a los retrasados amigos de mi prometido.

―Eso es lo que quiero que hagan ―dije, concluyendo mis ideas y dando por casi terminado el tema―, ¿Alguna duda?

―Yo, ¡Yo! ―gritaba el chico irritante peli azul, alzando y agitando su mano, para llamar mi atención― Anna, ¿Me lo puedes repetir?

Sentí inflamar mi vena en la cien en ese instante.

―Un día Hoto, terminare matándote, en verdad ―dije, bastante irritada.

―Cuñada, sin ofender pero, siempre, aunque no por completo, nos terminas matando ―me dijo mi "cuñado" (que, por cierto, se oye mal) sonriéndome encantadoramente; esa sonrisa que a cualquier chica derretiría… pero conmigo no funciona.

Le plante mis cinco dedos de mi mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha, dejándolo inconsciente.

―Aviso, algún otro comentario estúpido como el de Hao, y terminaran peor que él ―dije, señalándolo para darle el ejemplo.

Todos negaron rápidamente, temiendo por sus vidas.

―Bien, Horo, escucha porque no lo repetiré; necesito que me ayuden a crear una cena "inolvidable" para Yoh; unos cocinaran; otros harán las compras y cosas así, para que yo pueda darle a Yoh una noticia ―regule la furia que sentía, para volverle a explicar al (estúpido, inepto y distraído) Horo.

―Ah, ya ―y sonrió―, pero Anna, otra cosa ¿No se supone que las compras y la cena nos las pones a hacer diario? ¿A todos? ―me pregunto inocente.

Le plante mis diez dedos en ambas mejillas de él, dejándolo más inconsciente que Hao.

―Segunda advertencia; algún otro comentario como ese, y mañana, despertaran en Cuba.

Me miraron nerviosos, con una gotita resbalándose sobre su nuca.

―Bien, mañana después de que Yoh se valla a entrenar, empezaremos con esto ¿Entendido? ―pregunte, mirando como todos empezaban a decir que si y se ponían de pie.

―Pero, señorita Anna ¿Quién ira por las compras? ¿Y quién cocinara? ―me pregunto el inglés.

―Pues, Horo, Ryu y Ren prepararan la cena; mientras que tú, Hao, Choco y yo iremos temprano por las compras ―dije improvisando todo, pero, en ese instante tuve un mal presentimiento al acomodarlos así, pero no sé ni porque―. Además Manta se encargara de distraer a Yoh ¿Está bien?

―Perfecto señorita Anna ―y me volvió a sonreír cálidamente.

Lyserg fue junto con Ryu para ayudarlo a levantar a Hao, mientras que Ren y Chocolove levantaban a Horo. Tan concentrada viendo la escena, sintiendo ese pésimo presentimiento en mí, que no me di cuenta de cuando la hermana de Horo me hablo.

―Anna, oye Anna, ¿Me escuchas?

―Ah sí, lo siento Pilika, no te había escuchado.

―Sí, lo note ―y me sonrió.

Yo seguía mirando a los chicos; Ren había despertado a los inconscientes, echándoles hielo en las espaldas, eso provoco la pelea entre ellos. Suspire cansada.

―Mmmm… Anna, ¿Tú crees que fue buena idea pedirles ayuda a ellos? ―volvió a llamar mi atención, así que la mire―, digo, ya sabes cómo son de…

―Pilika, sé que fue un error ―dije, segura de mis palabras.

Pilika cayó literalmente de espaldas―. Entonces, ¿Por qué confiaste en ellos?

―Porque, son los amigos de mi prometido, creo y puedo confiar en ellos; ahora, solo espero que no me arruinen más la vida― deje de mirarla, para ver como Ren y Horo se empezaron a agarrar a golpes.

―Bien Anna, tú sabes lo que haces― me dijo sonriendo, para después alejarse e ir a separar a Ren y a Horo.

Lo malo es que me había dejado pensando en una pregunta; ¿Esta bien el confiar en la bola de incompetentes amigos de mi prometido?

El día paso normal. Llego la noche y fuimos a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, el día, de nueva cuenta era hermoso. Baje a la sala para empezar a despertar a medio mundo, sorprendentemente, ya estaban todos ahí. Le ordene a Ren que le hablara a Manta para recordarle sobre el plan.

Al dar las siete de la mañana, se escuchó como alguien empezaba a rondar por los rumbos de la casa, solo podía ser Yoh; era el único que no estaba entre nosotros. Todos nosotros empezamos a adentrar a la cocina, donde ahí, Tamao y Ryu se fueron a preparar algo rápido, mientras los demás y yo esperábamos pacientemente. Unos minutos después, Yoh bajo con su característica sonrisa.

―Jijiji, buenos días.

―Buenos días, Yoh ―respondimos todos.

Yoh empezó a acercarse a nosotros y se sentó, a mi lado, como siempre. Minutos después, Tamao y Ryu aparecieron con un desayuno algo no normal, pero se veía delicioso. Todos agradecimos por el desayuno y, empezamos a disfrutarlo. Este desayuno paso normal; platicas, risas, peleas, amenazas de muerte por haberme hartado con sus peleas, y risas nerviosas. Si, normal. Tamao empezó a recoger los platos, mientras Ryu comenzaba a lavarlos, como siempre. Todos, mientras tanto, agradecimos la comida.

―Bien, me voy a entrenar Annita ―hablo Yoh, sonriéndome como siempre lo hace. Yo solo asentí.

Se puso de pie y se fue. Minutos después se escuchó como la puerta se abrió y cerró. Ahí, todos los chicos se empezaron a mover rápidamente, hasta me sorprenden. Le pedí el celular a Ren para llamar al enano, e informarle que Yoh ya salió.

―Ok, Anna, voy para el parque.

―Está bien Manta, gracias. Adiós ―me despedí de él… un minuto ¿Qué dije? ¡¿Dije "Gracias"?! ¡Que paso conmigo! Y que sigue ¡¿Peces que hablan y caminan?!

Empecé a caminar hacia los demás, devolviéndole el teléfono al chino. Vi como Ryu hablaba con Hao, dándole una pequeña lista, supongo que la de las compras. La tomo y junto con los demás, empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes verme y decirme:

―Corre Anna, no tenemos todo el día, muévete ―tecnicamente, me ordeno mi cuñado, mirándome con desaprobación.

Hao voló por los aires segundos después de su comentario, gracias a la ayuda de mi pie.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que llegamos al supermercado, un supermercado MUY particular. Digo, no por nada se llamaba el "Supermercado 'Apache'". Entramos y tomamos un carrito, con el cual, Hao y Chocolove empezaron a jugar como niños pequeños con él.

―Mmmm… señorita Anna…

―Solo ignóralos Lyserg.

Seguimos caminando, pero no encontrábamos nada de la lista. Además, ¿Qué diablos es la sopa "Pfannkuchensuppe"? ¿Al menos existe? No lo sé. Pasaron otros minutos, por los cuales, desesperada, llame a un empleado de ahí, a ver si de casualidad nos ayudaba.

―Claro señorita, muy fácil ―nos dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa. Nosotros lo miramos confundidos―. Están… aquí ―busco en los estantes que estaban a un lado de él y nos dio varias latas de comida… ¡Justo las que buscábamos!

―Pero… ¿Cómo…?

―Choco, trabajan aquí, saben hasta donde anidan las ratas ―hablo Lyserg sacando la lógica. Suspiramos cansados. Pero había algo que no cuadraba aquí…

―¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS LO ENCONTRASTE ASI DE RAPIDO?! ―ah sí, Hao.

―¿Perdón?

―¡SI! ¡NOSOTROS PASAMOS MAS DE MEDIA HORA BUSCANDOLOS! ―grito sorprendido, señalando el estante de donde saco las latas el joven.

―Hao, cierra el pico ―le ordene.

Minutos después el joven se fue, con cara de ofendido, dejándonos a nosotros ahí. Miramos desaprobatoriamente a Hao, con ganas de matarlo ahí mismo entre todos.

―Hao, ¿Por qué tenían que abrir tu gran boca? ―casi grito Choco de la desesperación.

―Tenía que ―se defendió así de sencillo.

―No Hao, no "tenias" que ―le reafirme, con mi mirada asesina. La cual no duro mucho, ya que el empleado volvió, pero no solo…

―Bien hecho Hao, bien hecho ―dije MAS que molesta… tenía que matarlo, tenía que matarlo.

Nunca dejare que Hao vuelva a abrir la boca, menos con un empleado de un supermercado "famoso", que tiene como jefe un tipo más monstro que humano. Para que después nos echara a patadas de ahí, sin nada de lo que compramos, incluso sin perro que nos ladre.

―No sabía que esto iba a pasar ―se intentó disculpar―, quien iba a decir que iba a llamar a su gigantesco jefe.

―Y con 'gigantesco' habla en verdad ―le continúo Choco, molestándome cada vez más―, ¡Media más de dos metros de alto! ¡Y parecía Frankenstein! Nunca le íbamos a ganar.

Sentí que se me formo un tic en mi ceja.

―Basta ―les ordene secamente, formándose un aire tenso.

―Lo siento Anna ―Hablo otra vez Hao, pero, esta vez, sinceramente―, no sabía que iba a provocar esto.

―Ya déjalo así Hao ―suspire, levantándome de la acera y empezando a caminar hacia la carretera―, compremos otra cosa.

―Pero ¿Qué?

―Ya veremos ―retome mi camino, con ellos siguiéndome.

Pasaron varios minutos, de los cuales, obligue a ellos a que fueran a comprar algo. Para mi sorpresa, y su suerte, había un pequeño mercado al final de la calle. Yo espere afuera de aquel mercado, con una gran impaciencia, lo raro fue que no tardaron mucho tiempo. No supe que habrán comprado, pero, por la velocidad en la que fueron y regresaron, supongo que fue algo sencillo.

Regresamos a la pensión muy tarde, bueno, nada más… 5 horas tarde.

―¿Dónde estaban? Se supone que desde hace horas debieron de haber regresado ―nos regañó Ren (si, ese idiota se atrevió a regañarme) tomando las bolsas que cargaban Chocolove y Lyserg, empezando a caminar hacia la cocina.

―Ren… espera… ¡Hay un problema! ―le hablo, para después gritarle Hao a Ren, haciendo que él lo mirara confundido.

―¿Cómo qué problema? ―se atrevió a preguntar, muy indeciso.

―El idiota del castaño aquí presente, busco pleito en el lugar equivocado, provocándonos problemas con el empleado del supermercado ―dije, mirando con odio mutuo a Hao.

―… Y no te olvides de su monstruoso jefe ―me completo el moreno, a lo cual asentí.

―Entonces, lo que me quieres decir es que; por culpa de este baboso, ¿No compraron nada de lo que necesitábamos para la sopa Pfannkuchensuppe? ―nos preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz. Todos afirmamos lo que Ren había dicho―. Entonces, ¿Qué rayos traen ahí?

―Pues, sencillo de preparar ―hablo Lyserg, empezando a caminar hacia la cocina con la bolsa en la mano.

Todos nosotros empezamos a caminar hacia la cocina, siguiendo a Lyserg, a paso veloz. Al entrar el empezó a sacar las compras y a hablar con Ryu, sobre lo que iban a preparar con eso que traían ahí. Lyserg después se acercó a mí, sacándome delicadamente de la cocina.

―Señorita, discúlpeme, pero, queremos ver qué hacemos con eso, ¿Nos podría dar tiempo? ―me pregunto con esa caballerosidad que se le caracterizaba.

―Solo apúrense ―dije suspirando―, ah, pero eso sí, hacen bien lo que quiera que vallan a hacer ¿Entienden? ―corregí rápidamente. Lyserg me dijo que si, para después cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

―Anna, ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos que arreglarte para tu cena, ¡¿Y tú perdiendo el tiempo?! ―me grito Pilika, dándome mi segunda regañada del día. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora todos me van a regañar? ¿Quién les dio ese derecho? ―. ¡Apúrate! ―y así, me jalo de mi brazo a escaleras arriba, llevándome a mi habitación, donde las demás chicas me esperaban con cientos de cosméticos.

Ahí, empecé a temer por mi cara… y por mi vida.

Pasaron unos cuarenta minutos, ellas fueron muy veloces, ya que ya habían terminado de arreglarme por completo; desde un leve maquillaje hasta el vestido.

―Anna, te ves preciosa ―me dijo Jun, mirándome con ojos de ilusión―, nosotras te vamos a arreglar así para el día de tu boda, quieras o no ―me amenazo, con una sonrisa cautivada, creo que por cómo me arreglaron.

Al verme en el espejo, me sorprendí mucho y bueno, con el cambio radical que habían hecho en mí, no era para menos: en el maquillaje solo era un leve sombreado y declinación de mi rostro, con brillo en vez de sombras en los ojos y un poco de rímel; mientras que el vestido, era rojo entallado y corto, con destellos y accesorios de color negro y dorado, y unas zapatillas bajas de color rojo; más el pelo levemente recogido con una flor roja atorada en él, me habían transformado totalmente.

―Anna, ¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad te transformamos? ―hablo Pilika, acercándose a mí, mirándome por el espejo―, te vez hermosa.

―Gracias ―dije sinceramente―, pero, para la otra, será mejor menos adorno.

―Así será ―me contesto Jeanne, sonriéndome. Ahí empezamos a reír todas. Pero, no duro mucho, ya que una explosión se escuchó por toda la casa, provocando incluso un leve temblor. Nos miramos entre nosotras, preguntándonos que habrá pasado, hasta que…

―Pilika, tu hermano estaba en mi cocina, ¿No es así? ―pregunte indecisa, preguntándome a mí misma el por qué lo había dejado en la cocina.

―Si Anna, lo pusiste ahí junto con Ren ―me contesto temerosa―, pero después entro Hao.

¿Con Ren? ¡¿Con Hao?! ¡Oh dios! ¡¿En dónde diablos estaba mi cabeza al ponerlos juntos?! ¡¿Y EN UNA COCINA?!

Empecé a correr a todo lo que podían mis pies, que no era mucho, ya que, con unas zapatillas, o me hace falta práctica, o simple y sencillamente es imposible correr con estas cosas. Las demás, al verme salir de la habitación, me empezaron a seguir a paso veloz. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, se escucharon las discusiones de los amigos de mi prometido, como se lanzaban de palabras y, al parecer, también cosas rompibles.

―¡Te dije que eso no se metía así al horno, zopenco! ―ese grito, proveniente de Ren, me hizo dudar para entrar; no quería ver en qué condiciones estaba mi cocina.

―No sabía que iba a pasar eso ¡¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?! ―contesto la voz de Horo.

Decidida, entre rápidamente a la cocina, azotando la puerta. Me quede petrificada, al ver mi cocina, hecha, polvo… literalmente; toda la harina estaba regada por toda la habitación, incluyendo el techo; al parecer, clara de huevo y cascarones cayendo de la alacena y embarradas en el techo; mas en el horno, estaba un batidero de una sustancia de dudosa procedencia, embarrada en toda su superficie. Simple y sencillamente, está destruida.

―Haber, bola de babosos, ¿Qué paso aquí? ―pregunte, con seguridad, y con un aura negra rodeándome completamente.

En ese instante, se formó la tensión en el aire.

―A-Anna ―escuche eso por parte de Chocolove.

―Cuñada… ¡No es lo que parece! ―grito Hao apareciendo lleno de harina y… ¿crema chantillí? No lo sé, pero eso quiero creer.

―Dios mío, ¿Eso es cascara de huevo? ¿Y en el techo? ―escuche la voz de Pilika, entrando hacia la habitación, junto con las demás. Las voltee a mirar y vi en sus rostros sorpresa.

―También clara de huevo.

―Y creo y crema chantillí ―empezaban a hablar entre ellas, y yo, las empecé a ignorar.

Me gire otra vez a mirar a los chicos. Ellos, al sentir mi mirada que mata, se quedaron estáticos. Empezaban a intentar a hablar, movían sus labios abriéndolos levemente, pero cerrándolos al instante. Ninguno emitía sonido de sus bocas, solo las movían. Harta de eso, decidí hablar yo primero.

―Haber, será mejor que hablen ¿Está bien? ―dije lo más calmada que pude, pero no duro mucho―, ¿Qué diablos PASO AQUÍ?

―Anna, tranquila, nosotros… ―empezaron a hablar, pero callaron de repente, al igual que las chicas, mirando la puerta de la entrada. Por curiosidad, voltee a ver, encontrándome con la persona menos indicada.

―Dios, ¿Qué paso?

Ahí estaba parado, con ese rostro relajado, pero ahora aparentaba sorpresa; mirando todo el desastre hecho por esos bobos. Al entrar, le cayó algo de clara de huevo en su playera. El la noto y la toco con sus dedos, luego empezó a reír, como siempre.

―Jijiji, ¿Qué paso aquí? ―volvió a preguntar; yo, por una primera vez, no sabía que decir.

―Yoh…

Suficiente. No espere la respuesta de Hao, ya que empecé a correr hacia afuera de la cocina, con un destino que ni yo misma sabía cuál era; solo sabía que no quería estar ahí, en ese lugar, junto con esos perdedores, y con mi prometido. Salí de la casa aun corriendo, sintiendo la decepción en mí.

Nunca volveré a confiar en ellos.

Me detuve en ese pequeño lago que estaba cerca de la pensión, me quite esas molestas zapatillas que, por cierto, aun no sé cómo diablos logre correr hasta aquí con ellas puestas; me quite la flor del cabello, dejándolos libres, alborotándose levemente con el aire; además de sentarme en ese verde pasto, mirando a la luna reflejarse en el hermoso lago.

Justo ahí, empecé a recordar la conversación entre Pilika y yo, cuando me advirtió la pésima idea de incluirlos en mi plan; tal vez ahora, si no hubiera pedido su ayuda, estaría diciéndole mi noticia importante. Suspire recostándome en el pasto, mirando de frente a las estrellas; había muchas y pareciera que las podía tocar… justo como mi relación con Yoh: "Tan cerca, pero a la vez, tan lejos".

No sabía en donde estaba mi cabeza al pedirle la ayuda a esos incompetentes, pero, por un momento, se me hizo buena idea, tal vez así lograría empezar a confiar más en ellos; pero, después de esto, creo que nunca obtendrán mi confianza.

De lo tan sumida que estaba en mis pensamientos, no sentí cuando él llego, a paso lento, pero firme.

―Anna

Ahí estaba el, recibiendo el viento aire en la cara, moviendo levemente sus cabellos castaños. Me levante a verlo a la cara, muy seria, pero se notaba a distancia mi decepción.

―Yoh, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunte bruscamente, dándole la espalda.

―No te iba a dejar sola a estas horas de la noche, en un lugar casi desolado ―me dijo, y puedo jurar que me sonrió.

Voltee a mirarlo, él me sonrió más ampliamente y se empezó a acercar a mí, muy decidió. Yo solo me volví a sentar en el pasto, mirando otra vez esa laguna. Él se acomodó a un lado mío y también se sentó, pero el mirando la luna. Un silencio se formó entre nosotros, nada incomodo, al contrario, eso nos armó de valor a ambos, así que, ambos decidimos hablar.

―Anna…

―Yoh…

Hablamos al mismo tiempo, mirándonos; pero después, reímos levemente y separamos la mirada.

―Tu primero, Asakura ―le dije, mirándolo seriamente, solo que aun con una leve sonrisa que se me escapo de mis labios.

―Bien, pues, solo quiero que me aclares ¿Qué paso en la cocina? Digo, pareciera que dejaste a Horo y Ren más Hao en ella ―y rio, para después mirarme. Con eso, él supo que había acertado―. Un minuto, ¿Los dejaste juntos a los tres en la cocina? ¿En verdad?

―Si Yoh, así es.

―Pero ¿Por qué? Bueno, ¿Por qué ellos, juntos? ―las preguntas seguían saliendo de su boca, así que, decido contestar con otra pregunta.

―Dime, ¿Te dijeron el por qué?

El cayó inmediatamente, para después asentir tímidamente, agachando la mirada.

―Y entonces, ¿Por qué me sigues preguntando?

―Porque quiero saber cuál es esa noticia ―me volvió a mirar, con esa sonrisa relajada, con esa confianza de siempre. Con la luz de la luna dándole en la cara, sentí mis mejillas arder, por eso, desvié mi mirada de la suya.

No sabía cómo empezar mi "noticia"; abría la boca y la cerraba inmediatamente, sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta que, harta de mis intentos por hablar, saque una muy pequeña caja de la bolsa de ese vestido, tendiéndosela sin mirarlo. Sentí su mirada de confusión encima de mí pero, segundos después tomo la pequeña caja de color azul y la abrió.

―Anna, ¿Qué significa esto? ―me pregunto sacando lo que contenía aquella cajita―, ¿Unos zapatitos para bebe, tejidos a mano, de color azul?

―Sí, une las pistas y encontraras la respuesta.

Mire como ponía esa cara de confusión de nuevo, hasta que, después de mirar varias veces esos zapatos, me miro con cara de emoción, alegría y confusión.

―Anna, ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

―Si Yoh, estoy embarazada, un hijo tuyo crece dentro de mí ―dije con una leve sonrisa en mis labios, evitando la mirada de Yoh; la verdad, no sabía que hacer ahora―, por eso lo de la cena, quería decírtelo de manera "personal", no quería que, por ahora, nadie más que tú se enterara.

Yoh, guardo silencio, aun mirando esos zapatos de estambre.

―Anna, no sabes que feliz me haces ―me dijo, sorprendiéndome demasiado, que, esta vez, no lo logre ocultar.

―Yoh, ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Pensaba que era otra cosa lo que me querías decir, no… no esto ―formo una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad; una que, por cierto, nunca antes había visto en él―, ¿Quién iba a decir que, bueno, estas esperando un hijo mío?

―Yoh yo… ―no me dejo terminar, ya que sentí esos labios que tanto deseo encima de los míos, besándome con suavidad y delicadeza. No tarde en responderle al beso, profundizándolo cada vez más, hasta que, por falta de oxígeno, nos separamos lentamente; unimos nuestras frentes, mirándonos a los ojos y levemente sonriendo.

―No digas más, las palabras sobran ―y sonrió otra vez. Yo, inevitablemente, sonreí con él.

―Oye Yoh, ¿Y si regresamos? Hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, digo, es hora ¿no? ―dije muy tímida, ¿Quién diría que yo iba a flaquear mi rudeza enfrente de él?

―Claro Annita ―me dijo separándose de mí, no sin antes robarme un beso. Eso provoco mi sonrojo. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano―. Volvamos a la pensión Annita.

No había visto esa caballerosidad en él, pero, sonriendo levemente, acepte su ayuda, tomando su mano y poniéndome de pie. Empezamos a caminar lentamente, por primera vez, agarrándonos de las manos. Esos minutos de camino, se me hicieron segundos, ya que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habíamos llegado. Al estar enfrente de la puerta, me intente soltar de él, pero él no lo quiso e incluso apretó más mi mano, sin intención de soltarla; lo mire y el sonrió, yo sonreí con él. Entramos rápidamente, dirigiéndonos a la cocina; tenía que hablar con ellos.

Al entrar, había algo raro; la cocina seguía igual de sucia, pero, las personas que se supone tenían que estar ahí, no estaban. Se nos hizo extraño, ya que, se supone, tienen que estar limpiando el desastre que provocaron en mi cocina. Lo dejamos pasar, ya que empezamos a adentrarnos a la sala, donde ahí me lleve una pequeña sorpresa.

―Anna, lo sentimos mucho ―empezó a hablar el moreno de afro, mirándome con verdadero arrepentimiento.

―Nunca fue nuestra intención echarte a perder tu idea de cena inolvidable ―le continuo el peli azul, pero agachando la mirada.

―Por eso, le queríamos pedir una gran y sincera disculpa ―siguió con el discurso el peli verde, sonriendo, como siempre.

―Y para demostrarte que si queremos pedirte perdón en verdad… ―finalizo Ren, sonriendo muy diminutamente―, te preparamos esto ―miro hacia la puerta principal, por donde entro Hao con un pequeño, pero aparentemente comestible pastel.

―Acéptalo, como una disculpa por parte de todos, que va enserio ―y me sonrió, trayendo ese pastel.

Me lo ofreció, dejándolo en una pequeña mesita que ahí estaba, todos lo rodearon, mirándonos a Yoh y a mí.

―Acéptenlo, como una cena improvisada ―completaron Jeanne, Tamao, Jun y Pilika, sonriéndome amistosamente.

Yo suspire resignada―, al menos, hicieron algo bien.

Al decir esto, todos comenzamos a reír. Agradecí mentalmente por el esfuerzo de intentar remediar su error. Después de todo, y con un pequeño pastel, si lograron crear una "cena inolvidable"…

**Fin.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, ¡Cuélguenme! pero, la verdad, tengo muy buenas razones para mi tardanza y falta de incumplimiento T_T.**

**Todo se me junto todo en estas semanas; exámenes bimestrales de las nueve materias que me dan; los estudios para mi examen de ingreso a la prepa; entregar calificaciones de cuadernos (de los cuales, los tengo medio completos y los tengo que completar ¡Para esta semana!); además de que tuve que estudiar para un examen que hacen aquí en mi escuela, para ver que tan bien voy con los estudios para el verdadero examen para la prepa y eso (un examen de simulación), del cual, hice apenas el viernes pasado, (y, por suerte, me fue increíblemente bien ^^, valieron la pena esos estudios); ahora espero que esos aciertos aumenten para el verdadero examen T_T. Se me vino el mundo encima, y eso es feo.**

**Es por eso mi gigantesca tardanza en el cumplimiento. Angekila y Kahia-chan, en verdad me disculpo con ambas por esta falta de mi parte. También para las demás integrantes del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos", en verdad, mi más sinceras disculpas por este incumplimiento u.u. Así que, como tengo que cumplir algo prometido, aquí se los presento. Espero y que, después de todo, les haya gustado ^-^.**

**Pues, solo una cosa más qué decir :'(, me desapareceré por un par de meses, todo para dedicarme un cien por ciento a la escuela.**

**Saludos a todas aquellas personas que han pasado a leer este fic, y por ahora, les digo que se cuiden por estos meses y...**

**Hasta luego ^^/.**


End file.
